1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
In image formation by electrostatic photography, toner is used as an image forming material, for example, toner including toner particles, which contain a binder resin and a coloring agent, and an external additive to be externally added to the toner particles, is often used.